Only Wanna Be With You & Saved the Best for Last
by snowfox2
Summary: A Songfic. It's an Alternate Universe. Where Riddick never left Jack, and instead stayed to raise her. She turned out a lot different of course. Now at 17 she started to date, but how will Riddick react? What will he do when he finds out the date went bad
1. Plans Interupted

Jack sat in her room listening to some music, and studying her school books. Only a year left of flight school and she'd be a licensed pilot. She owed it all to Riddick too. Without him she would have died on that god forsaken planet. Even if she had lived she really had had little future. Maybe running some more, maybe with some foster family but nothing that could make her truly happy, and no real freedom.

Iman was on another of his trips to Old Mecca to talk to his old buddies. He would be away for almost half a year this time. He always wary about leaving her alone with Riddick, but after all this time Iman was finally getting used to an idea that Jack had got a long time ago. The fact that Riddick wasn't all that bad if you were on his good list. Which both of them were for one reason or another. She was very grateful for that too.

She heard the door open and knew Riddick was home. She jumped out of her seat and went to greet him like she had for the past 5 years.

They had a secret little routine. Every day when Riddick got home Jack would greet him at the door jumping at him like a little puppy sometimes, or just ask him about his day. He would tell her something short and simple. She would get him a drink most likely alcoholic. He would drink and they would watch TV, have dinner then go to bed. This all happened after Iman went to sleep thinking Jack was safely tucked in her bed.

That routine had been broken a few times by short lived girlfriends Riddick had picked up. Jack had looked at each one and laughed. She knew none of them were good enough to be his forever one. Riddick was using them for one night rides, not that Jack personally minded. She knew Riddick was human and had…needs.

She smiled reminiscing about the time they spent together as she raced for the door. She found something there that made her gasp. Riddick in the door way sliding on his own blood leaning on the door frame. Blood was flowing out of leg as well as his mouth. His eyes were wild with pain, but determined none the less.

He was holding his goggles in his hand, since it was dark outside he didn't need them in this lightless neighborhood.

She went over and took his arm. She would have asked what happened, but didn't have to, she knew. Mostly likely he got into some kind of fight. He most have won, or he won't be here right now. She kicked the door closed as she helped him get to the couch. She sighed her dreams of piloting suddenly put on hold.

You and me  
We come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me  
When I look at other girls


	2. Blood, Cuts and Bandages

Jack struggled greatly trying to carry the bulk of his weight. She was relieved when she got him to the couch. She sat him down and he didn't say a word. Her eyes went over and stared at his leg. There was a huge gash from his knee to his ankle which was bleeding steadily. Jack got up and went to go to the bathroom. Riddick grabbed her arm.

"I don't need help," he said stubbornly then spit out some of the blood in his mouth.

"Yeah, ya do. God your bleeding all over the place," she said trying to get out of his grip. He let her go. She was glad since she won't have been able to move other wise.

Jack came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with washcloths, wrappings to put on his leg, some disinfecting alcohol, a needle and thread incase he needed stitches which was likely. She went over to him. He had wrapped something around his leg to the stop the bleeding. Looking at the other legit was clear that he'd ripped off his pant leg and put it around his injured one.

"Leave it. I'll do it myself," Riddick said in as snarl. He sat up and tried shooing her away. For once she held her ground.

"No, I've had first aid training, now let me help," the young woman said looking concerned. He knew that look well enough and shrugged laying back down.

"Fine if you think you handle it," he said.

She smiled at him gratefully. She moved back down to his leg. Gentle she removed the temporary wrap from it. The girl grimaced, backing up a little seeing the mess it was in. The cut wasn't down to the bone, but it was deep none the less. Blood was gushing from a few places now the pressure was gone. Jack was glad she had brought the needle and tread this would definitely be need it. She hated to have to see his muscular leg in such a vulnerable condition.

The nervous young woman started stringing a needle. He watched her the whole time looking annoyed. He didn't like letting someone else deal with his wounds, and she knew it. Something inside her felt proud that he trusted her enough to let her do this for him. She sewed it up. She had to pull the skin together which made his wince. She finished as quickly as she could and tied the end so that it won't come undone. Actually doing it was a lot harder then they had taught in class. In class they never told you about the having to hold down vomit due to the smell and look of it.

Jack pulled out a disinfectant. She opened the cap and put it own his leg making him hissed in pain. She keep putting it on making sure it got into every little cut. An infection was the last thing they needed to deal with. She put her tools away sighing.

She got out the wraps. Jack pulled the remaining bit of his pant leg off. The material was in shreds she simple ripped it. She put the rags onto the floor then she lifted his knee up, with his help of course, and put his leg on a stool. She went to putting the wrap around his leg. She couldn't help but admire the healthy side of his leg. Even with living with her and Iman for 5 years he hadn't lost a ounce of muscle. She smiled feeling the little spasm that went through it as the pain hit. She knew it wasn't a good thing he was in pain but she couldn't help smile. She tried not to think on it much as she finished the wrapping and tied the end off.

"All done," she said looking up at the big man that had been close to silent through it all. Riddick was laying back his arm over his eyes. He nodded. She could almost feel the growl of pain that came from his lips.

"Um I'm going to go to my room now," she said getting up. He gave her another nod as she left.

She gave him one more look as he tried to get comfortable. He looked like he was in so much pain. She knew he could take whatever came his way but tonight had been a close call. It the cut had been higher. If it had got his neck or stomach. Visions of it clouded her mind. She breathed in quickly and covered her mouth. She ran into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and started crying. She couldn't imagine her life if he had died. She hugged the pillow tight trying to make the images of him dieing go away as she soaked her sheets with tears.

Sometimes you're crazy  
And you wonder why  
I'm such a baby  
Cause the Dolphins make me cry


	3. Sobbing Truths

Riddick heard her crying from the couch. He sighed. He didn't care if she was such a wimp that she cried at the littlest wound. It wasn't even hers. Jack needed to learn to calm down. If she couldn't deal with his wound what was she going to do if she got her own. He had said she could help, but only if she thought she could deal and obviously she couldn't. At least she hadn't broken down in front of him. That could have been awkward.

He sat listening to her. Finally he got annoyed, and got up. His leg almost gave out but he won't let it. He forced himself to walk on heading for Jack's room. As he stopped outside her room, leaned on the door frame, and knocked. Jack jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting," she told him wiping her eyes wildly trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

"I'm fine," Riddick said a hand on the door frame standing on one leg.

"Come on in. Please you should sit on the bed I don't want you over working yourself," she told him getting out of his way. He went over and got on the bed. He had been planning to all along but he decided to let her think it was her brilliant idea.

She looked so upset, but he could tell she was trying to be brave about it. That made pride swell up in him. Least he knew he was raising her right. She always tried to hid her feeling but showed them if you looked in the right way.

"You need to stop worrying. What's the rule? You only worry about number one. And who is number one?" he asked her strictly looking up only to see her response.

"You are Riddick," she said a sob sounding in her voice.   
"No damn it. To you your number one. Worry about no other before yourself. That is if you want to stay alive," Riddick told her softly.

"But you saved me I owe you everything. I won't be able to want to stay alive if it wasn't for you. So your number one. If I want to live it had to be through or with you or there's not a point to it," she said starting to cry again.

"Yeah that's how it is for now kid. I better get to bed," he said getting up. He went outside the door and shut it behind him. Most likely making Jack wonder if she had said something wrong.

He went to his dark room and sat. The words 'If I want to live it has to be through or with you or there's not a point to it.' He had stayed too long. He knew that now, had known it for a time just ignored it.

The kid needed him. She'd run away from Iman in a second. He needed to be here to keep her in line. The heat had died down since the hell planet, and not as many bounty hunters came looking. The ones that did were desperate. He took them easy. Like the one tonight, a close call but easy in its own sense.

Why the hell did he think he needed to keep her in line? She wasn't his responsibility at all. He didn't have responsibilities to other people. He didn't owe her anything. If anything she owed him. Owed him an hell of a lot at that. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ask her to repay him. Any other chick he would have…but not her. Jack was different for damn reason.

She had idolized him for a while, but that didn't change a thing. That wasn't what was it. She was so like him. It drove him nuts. It was like watching a younger, female and weaker version, of himself running around. Not only that but for some fucked up reason she wasn't scared of him. Nothing he did scared her. Not like other people who stunk of fear. No matter how hard he pushed her he never got anything further then frightened.

She was nothing like the girls he knew, or anyone for that matter. She was something more. Someone that depended on him and if he liked to admit it or not he depended on her a little as well. The girl was trust worthy and honest. Jack was something he'd been looking for.

Well there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you


	4. Your Not Going Anywhere

Jack got up the next morning and made some coffee. She had cried herself to sleep around 3 a.m. only 5 and a half hours ago. She hadn't got much sleep, but she felt better for it. She was glad it was Saturday. She didn't think she could bare going to school, and leaving Riddick home alone. He might be able to take care of himself, but he was known for over working a sick body. When she saw him coming out his room fully dressed in long pants and a T-shirt.

She knew exactly what he was planning to do.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asked starting to make eggs and bacon knowing he would like.

"To work. Don't you think your making a lot of food just for yourself," he said noticing she was making two times more then she needed. Maybe she was hungry, but he knew the more likely situation.

"No your not!" she exclaimed going in front of the door as he walked for it. He knew he could knock her out of the way easily, and so did she, but he didn't.

"Why not?" he asked plainly. She looked up in his goggled eyes concerned.

"Your hurt. Your not going into the mines with the cut on your leg. You could get hurt worse, or attacked or get some nasty dirt on your leg then get it infected. Do you want to risk it?" she asked almost begging him to stay. She gave him the puppy dogs as to go along with it.

"I think I can handle it," he said, "Now move."

"No I won't. You'll have to get through me to get to work," she said putting her hands on the door frame. It was like trying to stop a wrecking ball with paper. He chuckled.

"Kid that's not going to work," he said. Even thought he was laughing she knew he was serious.

"I know, but I have to try. I can't let you go out there and get yourself hurt," she pouted looking at him concerned. She had grown up a lot since 5 years ago, but at times like this it was hard to tell.

"Fine, kid, you win, damn it, I'll stay," he said moving away from the door and he went to sit on the couch.

"Thanks I know you didn't have to listen to me, so I made you breakfast as a thank you. I was going to bring it to you in bed, but the couch will have to work," she said going over and giving him a tray of bacon and eggs.

He started to eat as Jack closed the curtains. The mid after noon sun often came in the windows and she thought it would be better if he didn't have to deal with it. The house got a few shades darker, she didn't mind growing up with Riddick she had grown up in dark and shadows.

Riddick was staring up at her over his breakfast plate. He didn't say a word just stared. He had said what he needed to say for the day or so he thought.

You look at me  
You've got nothing left to say  
I'll only pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance  
You won't sing  
I just want to love you but you want to wear my ring.


	5. Its Kinda Of A Date Situation

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Riddick asked. Jack was still sitting around the house with him. He was bored, so she must be too.

"Not really no. Not until tonight anyway," she said smiling.

"Where are you going tonight?" he asked with a small smirk, "Got a hot date or something?"

"Yeah, actually, one of my classmates asked me out," Jack said looking away.

"Hm. Boy or girl?" he asked taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"Boy, its kind of a date situation," Jack said slowly.

Riddick laughed.

Jack gave him a glare.

"Hey your life do what you want," he said putting his coffee down.

Jack felt something break inside. She had hoped for something, anything. He didn't care. She knew that. She had just hoped maybe he would react. That maybe somewhere in his heart he would care she was going out with other guys.

Part of her had wanted him to be jealous. For him to take her in his arms and call her his. Laughing and being indifferent about it had been the last thing she wanted to see from him. She wanted to be with him, but he obviously didn't want a kid like her. It had been a long shot, but she had missed the target. She had been a fool. Now she would really have to try this dating this out.

Well there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you   
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you


	6. Get into the Will Before You Get into Be...

Jack stood in the bathroom with the door closed. She was putting on make-up. She hated the stuff and was putting on only a little. Her hair was done up in a special pony tail holder with a pair of braids on her temples. She had on a skimpy, but somehow tasteful black dress. She felt like a doll. It wasn't her style at all. She gave a disgruntled groan, and opened the door.

A looming black figure in the door frame almost made her jump out of her high heels. She let out a breath seeing it was only Riddick. She smiled to herself. Only Riddick. What a funny way to put it. Any other person in the universe would have been scared shitless, but she felt safer with the big lug then without.

"Make sure you get in the will before you get into bed," he told her.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"If your going to sleep with him get yourself in the will. I did that once with a chick I knew. She inherited some cash. Made her all swoony and had her put me in a will when she was a little ditzy. I killed her the next night while she slept. All the money went to me and I flew off the planet before the cops could figure out I killed her," he said with a smirk.

"God your sick Riddick," she said walking past him into the living room. She stepped wrong on the carpet, and almost twisted her ankle.

"You should wear better shoes. Never know when you'll have to run out on a date," he advised.

"He's a nice guy I won't have to run with him around," Jack said smiling. Then she heard a knock at the door her whole body cringed,. It was her date. She went to the door Riddick limping right after her. He stood imposingly behind her waiting for her to open the door.

The nervous girl opened the door slowly. Behind it was a man with flowers in his hand. He was tall with tanned skin. His blond hair falling down his shoulder and his short bangs brushing ageist his gray eyes. His outfit was a flight school uniform with army boots. His frame muscular, but nothing compared to the man that hovered behind Jack.

"So this the guy," Riddick said to Jack only, like the man wasn't standing only feet away.

"Yes, Richard this is Bobby. Bobby, Richard," she said trying to be a good host. She was glad that even in her nervous state she hadn't faltered and used his real name. They had been calling Riddick, Richard in public for safety reasons for a long time.

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said holding out his hand.

"Thought you would have done a little better Jack. This guy looks like he has the IQ of a 5 year old, only a 5 year old has more balls," he said giving her an evil grin. He still ignored the boy who had come to get her.

"Rid…Richard don't be so mean. He's a smart guy ok?" she said then took Bobby by the arm whispering, "Don't worry about him. He's only grumpy, because he hurt his leg."

Bobby nodded not sure what to say. Jack hugged his arm trying to make him feel better.

"I'll be home when I'm home, Richard and don't wait up," she called behind her waving. She dragged Bobby down the walk smiling.

Put on a little Dylan  
sitting on a fence  
I say that line is great  
You ask me what I meant by  
Said I shot a man named Gray  
Took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks  
And when she died it came to me  
I can't help it if I'm lucky


	7. The Date Gone Bad

An hour into the date Jack was bored. Bobby had found a way to talk only about himself for the whole date. She knew about his family, all the pets he had had since he was six, what his dislikes and likes were, his studies and many other things. She had said a few things here and their but he only pretended to care. He was at the moment continuing a speech about how the military needed more ship on a certain area or something like that. Jack sighed. She was so bored.

She looked out the window. Bobby was a good looking young man with a good future ahead of him, but he was also conceited and annoying. He had taken her to a very large restaurant. It was expensive. The people around them all wore fancy clothing and jewelry making her feel underdressed. She hated these places, but Mr. Into Himself hasn't asked where she wanted to go. She remembered back to the long winded description of how great this place was; that it had great food and big prices. The car that had been in had been rather large as well. She smiled to herself hearing Riddick's voice in her head saying 'He must have something to compensate for something else.'

"What is it?" Bobby asked. She jumped and looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked surprised he could see around his own ego.

"Your smiling what is it? Do you find my uncle's finical trouble funny?" he demanded sounding annoyed. Jack hadn't even been paying attention to what he had been saying.

"Oh no of course not. I think its great that you care so much about your life that's all," she said so sweetly she was making herself sick. He took that as a compliment too pig headed to know a lie when he heard one.

"Somehow I knew you would think so," he said slicking his hair back then winking at her. She smiled and batted her eyes at him. She wasn't interested, but it was always fun to pretend like she was.

"So you done eating," Bobby asked with a sly smile on his lip.

She looked down at her food knowing she wasn't, but she wanted this date over fast she lied saying, "Yup." She was still hungry but that was the last of her worries right now.

He smiled and got up. He took her hand and grabbed her jacket. Bobby slowly led her outside like he was parading around his best cow. She put up with it knowing the date would be over soon. She just have to grit her teeth and bear it. They got out to his car. He was smiling like an idiot. Jack glared and sat down in the passenger seat. He was so wrapped up in himself he didn't noticed her glaring.

He turned on the car and started them down the street. He started talking about how great his house was and his family fortunes. It made Riddick's advise '_Get in the will before you get into bed' _seemed a little more useful.

She gave a small smile remembering him talking to her. She had pretended to be interesting in her own image in the mirror so she won't have to look at his muscular form leaning on the door frame. The position had shown of his body and made her heart flutter. She gave a sigh thinking about it.

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" Bobby asked a glare on his face and a snarl in his voice. Jack tensed looking at him. He never acted his way at school. Around others he was kind, considerate, thoughtful and gentle. Since they had begun the date he had been controlling, self-centered and cold.

"Yes actually and I want to go home now," she told him sternly.

"But you can't I've only started to have fun with you," he said in a deep cruel voice that made her whole body tense in a way it hadn't in years. She suddenly wished she used Riddick's injury as an excuse to stay home. '_It was to late for wishing, kid. Your here and you have to deal, Take care of number one,' _echoed Riddick's husky voice in her mind.

"Well I'm not having fun with you so take me home now!" she demanded.

"No this is my date and I'll do what I want" he informed her. She gave a low growl. This guy was getting on her nerves. At the next stop sign she took her hand down and tried to open her door. To her horror it was locked. She say a thing or a sound. She acted casual like she hadn't tried to jump out. All the training and advice Riddick had ever given her flooding her mind and telling her what to do next.

She watched semi-helplessly as he drove the car. He was taking them into a dark forest area. Her mind registered the locked doors and deserted area. She knew what he had planned. He thought he could over power her, make her give in to him. She felt slightly bad. He didn't know who she was. She was…. Jack…..Riddick's friend, trained by his owns hands to kill at will.

She looked over at Bobby acting scared and nervous. She knew she couldn't let on that she wasn't powerless and innocent. She had to make him believe she was any other weakling girl. It was essential for her plan to work. He had to make a mistake. He had to underestimate her. She took a breath praying to Iman's God for assistance.

Bobby drove into the forest for 20 minutes before stopping the car. When he did they were away from any street lights, homes or other people by at least 10 miles. She anticipated if she screamed the only one to hear her would be the owls and mice around the area. That pissed her off. He could at least give her some hope.

She turned to him in time to see his evil smile. He leaned over and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Bobby this isn't funny! I want to go home!" she screamed trying to keep him away but not using all the strength she didn't want him to know she had.

"Oh but you said you liked me so much. Did you tell that friend of yours how sexy you thought I was?" he asked in a taunting sinister way. He pushed her weak arms out of the way pushing himself to her neck kissing and sucking on it. She whimpered in fear. She tried cowering further into the car seat.

"No I did not mean that I wanted to…..oh God get off me!" she screamed making sure all her reactions were frantic. She actually felt no fear. This boy was weak. She had been wrestling with Riddick (and losing) for so long it was like Bobby was a wimp in comparison. She was simple waiting for her moment to take control of the situation. Riddick had always told her that a rapist wants power, he wants to control you, he wants to hear you scream out in pain as he forces you to bend to his will. What you gotta do is make them thing they got you were they want you and attack.

"Yes that's good scream like the free whore you are," he told her biting down on her neck.

He pulled her dress hem opened and down. It ripped as he did so. Jack let out a gasp of shock that was genuine. She hadn't thought he would go so far to fast. He got his hand on her back and undid her bra. He pulled it off as well looking down at her longingly. She screamed in embarrassment and shame. She knew she had to do something soon, or she would have no hope. This time their was no Riddick to come to her rescue.

Then as she started to feel her firsts hints of fear she saw her opening. He pulled out a knife. His first real mistake. He underestimated her. He put it in his hand, and before Jack could get her hands up cut a red stripe from her shoulder down to her belly button. It wasn't too deep but it hurt horribly. She could feel the blood oozing out. She looked down and her eyes confirmed what her body had been telling her. She screamed in pain.

He brought the knife up for a another attack. Jack froze then Riddick's voice from training long before told her what to do '_If he's pulling the knife up you got an arm free. Get that fucking knife and cut the bastard before he can cut you again'_

Before she could fully think over what to do her arm was up holding his. She'd stopped him. She twisted his arm with practiced power and ease. He dropped the knife from the pain. She used her other hand to grab the knife's hilt as it fell. She wrapped her leg around his back and pulled her self up using that and the extra balance she got from holding on his arm. He was too stunned to move much. She sat on top of him like a horse. He struggled for a moment then she put the knife under his throat.

"How many girl's you done this too Bobby? Ten, twelve or did you lose count?" she screamed in his ear blood still dripping out of her cut. It stun horrible but she could deal she had to.

"Sixteen that's all I swear," he screamed like it was prayer forgiveness. He looked about to cry.

"Do you know what you've done to those girls? How bad you mad them hurt? You think your scared right now. Think of how bad they musta been scared, Bobby, as you took their flesh, made them hurt. Think about it for a minute. Feel it! Nah you don't care. Your just here for the fucking kicks right? That's all you want. Your ride and then you get off right? Answer one more question before I decide if you die or not. Did you kill them?" she asked in a sinister, evil way that would have made Riddick proud. She was acting like a real killer for once.

"N…no," he panted out crying his eyes out. She could tell he was lying. He had hurt her to easily to be telling the truth.

"Wrong answer," she said then cut the knife into his throat blood pouring over it onto the car seat. She hurt him grunt and cry to scream but his windpipe had been cut so he couldn't he went wimp in her arms. She looked down at the dead body in her arms without remorse. Her eyes were cold and might as well have been a silver for all the emotion they showed.

Only wanna be with you  
Ain't Bobby so cool  
Only wanna be with you


	8. Asking Hard Questions

Jack quickly dropped Bobby's lifeless body. She turned around and crawled out of the driver's side door. She stepped out and fell almost twisting her ankles in her high heels. It was raining furiously, and the sky's were gray. What was left of her dress was filthy from the freshly formed mud. She looked up at it crying. She pulled her attention back to the ground and trying to push herself up. She tripped on her shoes again landing with a splash in the mud. She kicked the damned things off. She leaned ageist the car crying still.

She took a deep breath, and got up. The cut on her chest was shallow, but the water hammering down on it was beginning to be overwhelmingly painful. She pulled the top of her destroyed dress together. She would have to walk home as she was. She would have to go home to Riddick. She felt blood on her hands.

She scrapped the blood off in the mud. It won't matter. Riddick would know. He would know what she had done if she told him or not. She didn't know what to go. If she went home she would have to face him, but she had no where else to run to. She got to her feet again and started to walk in the direction of the road. She had to get out of this forest, this place. She could leave it, but the memory would be in her head forever.

She wiped the mud off her hands with the remaining parts of her dress. She swabbed the tears from her cheeks. She pulled her torn dress in tight around her as she walked. Each step felt like a lifetime of pain, but like all lifetimes this one ended before she knew it.

She got to the street. She knew she looked horrible bleeding all over the place in a torn dress. She started down the near deserted street. She hoped no one would come by. How could she explain herself. What would she tell them. Would they go looking for her after they found his body.

She thought through her pain. '_What is Riddick going to say? Will he leave me thinking I'm no good? Will he think all his work was for nothing? I know he only stayed to keep me on the straight and narrow. Now I've gone, and killed someone. Its not like I had a choose. He was a sicko. He would have killed me if I hadn't killed him first. It wasn't my fault at all. I didn't ask him to try and rape me. I just wanted to go out with a normal guy. God do violent men fallow me? _

_At least Riddick never tried anything like that. He was always kind (in his own way) to me. If he had wanted to he could have. I was young, scared and with no one to protect me or ever care if it happened. Even with Iman there he could have taken us both easily. Riddick's been so selfless and protective I'm sure its hard for him. He changed everything he had promised himself all for me. He went ageist his own code to protect and look after little good for nothing me. He ain't hurt me or nothing just cared. That's not like the Riddick I heard of. Nothing like him. Now, I go and fuck everything up. _

_I should go back. I should stay out on this street and die. Only problem is he would worry about me. That would make things worse. He would come looking then find my corpse and never know what happened. I gotta go home to tell him at least. Then he could decide what to do with me. Its better he know and hate me then not and curse himself for my death. _

Riddick was a home trying to enjoy the peace and quiet. He was trying to think it was nice to be alone again. He keep telling himself he felt better this way. He keep a hard face on as he went about his everyday things. He went into the kitchen and made dinner. He kept stopping himself from calling out for something he needed. Somehow he kept forgetting she wasn't at home.

He ate by himself looking up at the other side of the table thinking she'd be there eating or something. He ran a hand over his shaved head. What the fuck was wrong with him? He finished dinner early and put the plates in the sink then something happened that he wasn't expecting. He heard her voice in his head. '_Riddick don't leave them in the sink wash them and put them in the dish washer how many times do gotta tell ya'_.

Riddick shook it off after a moment. He took the dishes out washed them then put them away. He must be going soft. He laughed to himself in the silence. He thought for a moment about killing something and still felt the same. Then he tried thinking about killing Jack and for the first time he couldn't.

He growled a bit and limped over to the couch. His leg was killing him. He swung it onto the couch and tried to forget about it. His eyes searched the room for something to look at and found a picture. It was of her standing outside of school on the first day in that stupid wig they had given her since she had refused to go to school ad a bold girl. He smiled a bit then stopped himself. He tried to get her out of his mind. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight?

He picked up a magazine from the table and flipped through. He landed on a page that said something about a guy named Bobby which made him think. Jack was out on a date. A real one. She was in a situation where she was looking for love. She was looking for someone outside of him that could care and support her.

A sigh escaped his lips. He knew he would be going soon. He would take off to some distance planet and be by himself. That's were he belonged anyway. He wasn't supposed to live with others. He wasn't supposed to care. That fucker god of Iman's had made sure of that from day one. He had to leave. He was Riddick, he was alone that how it was supposed to be, wasn't it?

Jack walked through the dully lit streets. It started raining harder. A flash of lightning over head startled her. She looked up at the thundering clouds. Her eyes blinked away the raindrops and tears. She started walking once more. A man passed her and whistled. She blushed and pulled her dress closer to her.

Each person she passed stared at her. Green, brown, blue eyes none of them were the cold silver she was looking for. These other eyes showed so much. Their fear, sympathy, pity, anger, lust, happiness everything was seen in these eyes. She stared at each pair as they passed. Each person a different emotion, shape and color, but all of them seemed to get repetitive. She knew the eyes she craved to see more then any. Those pool silver that would comfort her. She might never see them again. She didn't deserve to see them again.

She shouldn't go home. She should stay out on the streets. She didn't want to bother Riddick anymore. He had enough trouble to deal with by himself without making him come and clean up her mess.

She sighed as her body started to shiver. She had lost a good amount of blood so far. If she kept on like this she just might pass out. She held herself strong, trying to block out the pain and pushed on not letting exhaustion take her mind or body just yet. The throb was going throughout her whole body like a blot of pain flowed with ever heartbeat.

Her feet were leading her to her home. She saw the familiar streets. It was comforting yet terrifying to be back. She had to go home, to get cleaned up, to warm up and have her last talk with Riddick then she would leave. She would do what he should have done a long time go.

She walked slower as their pitch black house came into view. She leaned on a street light letting a small smile touch her lips. She couldn't help it. Last visit or not it was good to be home. She knew she would open that door and the smell of whatever he had had for dinner would come to her nose mixed with an intoxicating smell of Riddick. He would be sitting in the dark watching TV, sitting in the dark reading or maybe he would already be in bed sleeping.

She walked up the stairs. As she looked at them she realized she had stepped in glass and her feet were bleeding. They hurt to walk on as well but she didn't care. She got to the door with its rusted hinges. She let out a tearful smile. She went to remove her arm, which was plastered to her body, to open the door. She winced and groaned in pain as she tried to move her arm from the wound. She used her foot instead and kicked the door instead of knocking.

She heard Riddick grunt inside and get up on the squeaky floor board meaning he had been on the couch. She listened to his footstep as he came to the door. He was going slower then normal which meant he was expecting trouble. He quickly opened the door one hand behind his back most likely holding a shiv. He looked surprised to see her there. He looked behind her most likely searching to see if anyone had fallowed then drug her inside slamming the door behind them.

"I'm home Riddick," was all Jack could say before darkness took her mind.

Yeah I'm tangled up and blue  
Only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you


	9. Don't You Care?

Riddick caught her as she fell. Her soft body pushed ageist his hard form. Her hands still held the remains of her dress over her chest, but he could see the cut with his uncovered eyes. The house and outside were as dark as they would get so he didn't need to cover them at the moment. He took a deep breath, and picked her up. She was very light to him. He took her to the couch and set her down carefully. He put his fingers to her throat and checked her pulse. She was alive, and her pulse was still strong. Now all he had to do was stop the bleeding. He stood straight, and limped to the bathroom.

Jack opened her eyes to see the ceiling in her blurry vision. Thinking she had fallen she went to get up. When she felt a comfortable couch be nether her she laid back. She gave a groan. Her whole body was covered in pain. The numbness her mind had made in its struggle to decide what to do had vanished. She tried to move again, but couldn't due to the pain.

"Stay still kid," Riddick said coming up beside her. He had bandages like the ones she had used on his leg in his hand. Her modesty factor kicked in, and she make sure her torso was covered. She turned onto her side silently grimacing and almost passing our from the pain it caused.

Riddick grabbed a stool not wanting to squat that long with his bad leg. He put it next to her, then sat down. When he saw she was turning away curled up he got annoyed.

"Now's not the time to get modesty kid," he said his teeth clenched.

She looked at him her eyes full of foreign pain mixed with a deeper hurt. She looked like she had been through hell that night. He guessed she most likely had.

He took her shoulder and pushed her roughly so she was on her back. He felt a tinge of something he could only call guilt when she let out a high pitched squeak of pain. She didn't look him in the eye, but looked instead into the couch cushion. He glared down at her hands which was still clutching the blood soiled, muddy dress to her chest.

"Drop your hands," he demanded. He was doing it only out of courtesy. He didn't know why he didn't just rip her hands away. He knew he could, but instead he waited patiently. One thing he was good at was patience.

"No," she spat at him holding it tighter her weak knuckles going white.

"I need to see the damn cut. Now move your fucking hands!" he yelled.

"No, just because your scaring me doesn't mean I'll give you what you want," Jack growled at him.

"What do you think I want?" Riddick growled, she remained perfectly silent, "Sex. You think I'm trying to fucking rape you. You ungrateful little bitch, if I was you would only be paying me back for keeping you clothed, feed, sheltered and fucking as safe as I could. Its not my fault you were a dumb shit and went out to get yourself a husband and got more then you asked for."

"Its not like that. You don't understand Riddick. You don't know what it is to be powerless," she growled at him tears forming in her eyes.

"You won't either if you didn't put yourself in risk like you did tonight. This isn't the time Jack. We need to get the cut closed up or you would you rather bleed to death?" Riddick asked in a clear even voice. He showed no concern what so ever. He sounded like he didn't care if she bled to death or not.

"Fine…." she said looking away. She could see through his act. She knew he cared. She could hear it in his voice or maybe it was just in his choose of words. Either way she could feel his worry. That was just the connection they had sometimes.

"Alright kid that's more like it. Now this how it works. Move the fabric off then put your hand on what you don't want seen. Can you do that?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said and slid her arms out. She put her hand right on her nipples letting the shirt fall away leaving the wound exposed. She felt oddly hot being almost naked in front of Riddick. A burning blush covering her cheeks quickly.

"That's better," he said with a smirk.

He checked out the wound. It was shallow luckily he hadn't aimed to kill. Had he wanted to he would have succeeded. The cut was barely bleeding now. It had stopped itself almost completely. He let his eyes wonder without a touch of guilt. He checked out her fresh mounds of flesh. He hadn't realized how much she had grown. Her normal outfits left too much to the imagination.

He got out the salve that would help heal her and keep down the swelling. He places it on with two fingers touching every inch of the bleeding skin. Jack blushed harder and something inside began to tingle. She wanted him to touch her more but dared not say so. She didn't know what the hell was going on in her mind or body. She concentrated on the pain that was coming from where his fingers were dragging themselves across her torn skin.

He finished too quickly in her mind. She was beginning to get used to the pain. He backed up and looked at her. They both paused for a long moment. Jack sat breathing hard looking at an eerily calm Riddick.

"I need to put a wrap over that," Riddick informed her. Jack's eyes went wide open again. She had felt slightly comfortable besides the moment she had thought she sense Riddick looking at her. Now she felt her secure walls falling. She could see Bobby lingering over her giving her the horrible grin of his. She couldn't take it. She won't be used like a piece of meat anymore.

"Don't you care come near me with that damn thing. I'll do it myself," she said holding the edges of her dress closed. She sat straight up. She got a head rush, but refused to let her body fall. instead she curled into a rebellious ball.

"You can't you'll rip that cut even wider then I'll have to stitch. I'll be pissed and do a horrible job? That what you want. A twenty foot scar?" he asked calmly grabbing the wraps. He knew one way or another he was going to get them on her tonight.

Why the fuck was he doing all this? He didn't have to. He could just let her bleed death on his couch. What did it matter? Just another life to add to his total score. He looked down at that pathetic little girl and continued his arrangements without stopping to think again.

He took her by the shoulders and slammed her down to the couch. He didn't say a word. The time for words was over. She started to cry. She had been so strong, so brave through all the horrors she had seen, but she was breaking. He had made her break. She couldn't help but feel betrayed as he ripped over her top away without a word of regret or apologizes.

He forced her to sit up then. He ripped the top of the dress off completely leaving her sitting in black silk panties, which made Riddick wondering if she really had planned to do more had the date gone well. He tossed the rest of the dress to the ground.

He pushed her hands away whenever she tried to cover herself. He seemed uncaring, moving in an almost robotic way to get done what he had to. He finally ended up taking her hands in one of his and putting them over her head. He used the other to cover her cut and chest with the wrap. He had used one hand to do enough wrappings that he didn't mind.

She struggled a few times, but he growled at her. She stopped instantly.

The whole time she had been with Bobby she had known she had the advantage. She knew she could beat him, but now with Riddick she couldn't. She knew she never would be able beat his strength and skills. She was hopeless. She sentenced herself to watching him. His eyes concentrating on her body seeing if she was going to try and bolt again. Jack was terrified. She wanted to know what he was thinking. The look on his face was scaring her. His tense face made it seem like he was fighting an inner battle and barely winning. She wondered if the fight was over what to do with her.

He finished and bowed his head down making it go towards her waist. She cried out in fear. He got closer to her so that he could bite the end of the wrappings off. He placed the frayed in with the others connecting it to the rest tightly. He let go of her arms. She dropped them glad to be able to get the blood flowing in them once more. She rubbed her wrist which were bruised from Bobby's hands and now Riddick's.

Riddick got up without a word. He limped to her room. He came out a few minutes later with a black shirt without sleeves and shorts. They had been the first things, he had grabbed. He tossed it to her covering her face for a moment. She pulled it off without a sound.

"Put it on. Its not good to be cold," he said going over to sit in a pitch black corner of the room. He put his bad leg up on the coffee table, his hands gracefully placed in his lap.

She turned her back to him and put on the shirt without a fuss. She pulled a blanket over her waist and put the shorts on. After she was done she kept herself turned from him. Slowly she curled up into a ball, bring her knees to her chin.

Riddick couldn't help but think she looked pathetic laying there like that. She was molding herself into the couch. He didn't understand men that would do that to a young girl. There were perfectly good whores that would role-play a rape scene so that sick men won't actually have to do it to someone. He hated thinking of what that boy could have and might have done to Jack.

Jack couldn't see his eyes but she could feel his stare. She must look horrible to him. A dirty, disgusting girl that had almost had something horribly shameful happen to her. Still, as horrible as she felt she wanted to see his face so she turned.

She looked in his silver eyes and knew he was waiting for an explanations. She cleared her throated and closed her eyes. This was one of the main reason she had come home. To tell him what had really happened. She took a deep breath.

She spoke but very softly, "I killed him Riddick, I killed Bobby."

Sometimes I wonder  
If it will ever end  
You get so mad at me  
When I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy  
And you wonder why  
I'm such a baby yeah  
The Dolphins make me cry


	10. He Finally Admits it

"Why in the fuck did you go and do a thing like that?" he asked casually. It was something he was used to talking about. He had asked and been asked that a lot in Slam. He tried to imagine Jack in Slam. She could make it. She had the right stuff. Or maybe he just hoped so.

"He was going to….rape….me Riddick," she said looking at the floor and not him. She slowly stopped crying. She felt better now that she had said it. At least he knew and could try and understand now.

"Did he?" he asked. If he didn't he would be proud of her. She was a smart girl and strong for her size. He had molded her so she would be.

"Nope, I killed him instead," she told him. He couldn't help but look proud.

She glanced up. Seeing his face she was surprised. She had been so sure he would be pissed at her for doing something stupid. Her heart jumped a bit and her tears stopped.

"Good going," he said with a smirk.

She felt like she could have died and been happy. He didn't hate her, he didn't want her gone. He was proud of her. He was praising her. He thought she was in the right all along. She shouldn't have worried so much.

"Thanks..." she said beginning to smile. His voice cut into her joy.  
"That wasn't praise kid. You got yourself into a fucked up a little mess here which I'm going to have to get you out of," he said.

"You don't have to Riddick. I'll just go and everything will be fine," Jack said softly looking at the floor. She meant it too.

"What you think their going to find a dead body and not coming for some guy rumored to have silver eyes?" he demanded sounding annoyed.

"True I didn't think of that. Oh God Riddick I ruined everything didn't I?" she asked trying not to cry. She rubbed her nose which was starting to run.

"I never thought things would stay good this long so I guess it's not that big of a loss," he said getting up, "Get into some traveling clothing. Take one bag with only things you gotta have. No fucking computer disc, extra hair crap or school garbage. Your never going back to that place. You fucked up, deal with it"

She nodded and asked, "Why don't you just ghost me Riddick?"

He glared over at her. Did she think 5 fucking years together meant so little to him. That was longer then he'd been with any other human in his life besides the guys in Slam but they didn't count worth crap she was only the person in the fucking universe he could stand. She thought he'd just ghost her.

Then again why shouldn't he? He was the infamous Riddick right? Riddick didn't go soft. Not on some half developed fuck up.

He started playing with the shiv on his belt. The trip would be a lot easier without her. No complaining teenager chasing after him, no extra weight and best all he would be back to being alone like he should be.

Riddick turned quickly and put the shiv to herneck. He looked down at her growling a bit pushing it onto her throat. He didn't even draw blood. She sat frozen and a little scared. He took in a hard breath.

"That what you want kid? An easy way out. No more running, no more pain just one quick slit. I thought I taught you better then that," he said looking down at her stunned face with even colder then normal eyes.

"No," she said let out with a strangled whimper of fear. He eased up and got off her.

"Go pack your crap were leaving," he said standing up

"But…" she started

"Fucking shut and do it," he demanded and she scurried off like a scared rabbit. He snarled and tossed over the table. He won't have to clean it up. It didn't matter to him.

Nothing should matter to him. He was Riddick. He was a killer. He didn't have little girls fallowing him. He didn't need or want anything. But he did want something. He wanted something more then anything in the world. Damn fucking hell he had gotten soft for something.

Jack came out a moment later. Her bagged backed under her arms. She didn't have anything in it, but clothing and a few picture plus her diary but she wasn't going to tell him that. Not that he would care. She could scream everything she felt for him out there and he wouldn't care. She had to get over this. He was **Riddick**.

"Why are you even bothering taking me with you Riddick I'm not worth your time" Jack said feeling like she had let him down, "I'll just go give myself in."

"No" Riddick said sternly.

"Give me one good reason," she said starting to walk off.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him from behind whispering into her ear "Well there's nothing I can do. Only wanna be with you."

Jack's eyes went huge and she didn't know what to say. It was a dream come true. She went to turn and heard a bang. She gasped and felt a pain in her side. She put her hand to it feeling like she was in slow motion. She looked at the blood on her hands and felt blackness coming over her. She heard a faint "Jack" from Riddick but it seems miles away. The darkness took her over and she wondered why

Well there's nothing I can do  
Only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
Only wanna be with you


	11. Is This Death?

Jack woke up. She felt like she had been asleep for years. The world was spinning in front of her eyes, and all she could feel was cold. She looked around and saw nothing but white. Was she dead? Was this god's messed up version of heaven? Didn't he know what a heater was? She went to sit up and winced putting a hand on her chest. She groaned and laid back down.

"You better have clean blood kid," Riddick said in the distance.

"What?" she asked wondering if Riddick had died too. God if she was in the same place as Riddick she must have gone to hell. If hell was full of fire why was it so damn cold?

"Got a lot of your blood all over me when I was cleaning you up. You better have clean blood," he told her. She rolled her head to the white and saw him. He was stooped over sharpening his shiv watching her with his indifferent face, but something light in his eyes. Was he happy to see her alive?

She scanned the area around him and all she could see was white. Why had the world gone white? Was she blind? No, she could see Riddick. She hadn't heard of a blindness case where you could see one person but not the rest of the world.

"What?" was all she could say again. She looked back up and saw white. Something hit her face falling in her eyes. She tried to blink it out but it was already gone. She saw tiny bit of white falling thought a hole in the roof.

She knew what the white stuff was now, snow. Why was it snowing in the middle of June? Staring up for a while she noted something else, that wasn't a roof that was a cave.

"Riddick why are we in a cave?" she asked thinking she was going insane.

"Police found Bobby fast. Had one of those life insurance things on him. Started going off the second he died. Found your prints in his car and came after ya. One of the _police _happened to be a merc. They scanned your profile and found out they you lived with your _uncle_. The guy saw my face and knew right away I wasn't your damn uncle. He came with 20 men trying to find his bounty, big old Riddick. Looked proud of himself. Had a lot to say about me living with you.

Wondered why I was doing it. Why I was preferred to live with some flatted chested kid when I could have some big breasted bitch. Figures I got a things for kids now. Word'll get out fast that I'm a pedophile. Thanks for that one kid. Tried to keep clean of that reputation. Anyway after they came to the house one opened the door too fast. You got shot on the left side. Didn't hit nothing too bad. Lots of bleeding, took forever to get the bullet out. I guess me tossing you all over the place didn't help the lodging of it, but oh well what's done is done. Don't try getting up kid. You gotta rest up," Riddick told her saying more then she had heard him say in such a long time that it made her smile.

"Thanks Riddick," she said straight from the heart. He shook it off visible. She thought it would be better to change the topic.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" Jack asked softly.

"Can't leave you behind. Someone might get thinkin' and try to use you against me," Riddick said like he didn't give a shit. He'd likely never say what he had said back at home to her again and she didn't mind. She was safe in the knowledge that he did need and wanted her around.

"Yea sure Riddick I heard what you said back at home," Jack said smiling at him happily. He rolled his eyes at her and huffed.

"You didn't hear me right," he said looking down at the shiv and putting it away. He stood up those silver eyes of his scanning the surrounding area for anything that might try and bother them.

"Where are we?" she asked knowing if she asked him more about he only deny it more and might get upset. She didn't want him slapping her. She was in enough pain from her side as it was.

"Some dead ice planet. We'll be safe here for a while," he told her

"So are there other people here?" she asked him.

"Nope," he said going inside the cave.

He knew that would kill the kid. She was social and loved having people around. She wasn't an animal like him. She wanted to be with others of her same species. He had wanted to drop her off but kept making up reasons not to.

Things that were barely reasons. "He'd be trapped to easy if he did". "They would find out that she knew him." He kept thinking up reason after reason not to do it. In the end it all equaled up to one thing. He didn't want to give her up.

He had know that the moment he had seen her go off with Bobby. He didn't want her to belong or be with anyone but home. That attachment kind of relationship that he hated. He didn't want to be so dependent on her but it just happened. Taken her off the planet, lived with her for a while. Gotten used to the way she did things. He was too used to her. She was part of his life. He…..cared about her. Which was hard for him to admit even in passing thoughts.

"What are we going to do here? Alone? No one but us?" she demanded sounding pissed like he knew she would be. She went to sit up but then groaned in pain having to lay right back down. Why did the whole world have to hurt so much?

"You think this is my idea of ideal? Waited my whole life to be stuck on the ice planet with some kid. Yeah that's what I've been hoping for all my life," he said putting his hand on his face.

"How long we staying here?" Jack asked softly dreading the answer.

"Until your healed then we'll move on," Riddick said.

"Is me healing on an ice world really the best idea? Should I go somewhere with doctors? You know medicine in case of emergencies?" she asked trying to get off this place as soon as possible. She wasn't a fan of the cold and she knew that Riddick wasn't always the best company, especially when you pissed him off.

"You sure the hell ask a lot of questions kid. Acting like you don't wanna be here with me" Riddick accused her as he went over and started the fire. She silently wondered what it had been doing out in the first place.

"How could that be?" she asked then cracked a smile, "Only wanna be with you."

Riddick glared at her a telling sign that he remembered saying that very same embarrassing phrase. He went silent for a while. How long Jack couldn't tell. The world here seemed so lifeless and white it made you go crazy.

"The worlds good for you. Keeps the wound clean, pain down and the bacteria that would normally make ya sick die from it," Riddick explained breaking all rights she had to use that excuse.

The silence came and Jack got time to think. Horrible, dark thoughts came to her mind as she felt only pain. She was trying to think of something anything. One worry kept coming back to her mind and become the only thing she could focus on.

"So what you going to do with me Riddick?" she asked arrogantly like she knew something he didn't want her too.

He raised a brow looking at her. "What ya mean kid?" he asked smelly something fishy about her question. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"Don't be coy with me Riddick. I know what you do when you go out at nights. I've seen you around the ladies, you bring a lot of 'em home, but don't do nothing with 'em. Not at the house with me there. But know what you do when you _take them home_. Give me some credit Riddick I'm not that naive," Jack snapped at him. She didn't know why she was being to mean to him. She knew it wasn't a good idea. But her side was throbbing so badly she just wanted something to get her mind off of it. Maybe Riddick would really kill her and make the pain finally end.

"Ya think that's why I kept ya for sex?" Riddick asked still seeming calm as ever as he sat over the fire.

"I think that's why you kept me for all those years. Watches me ripen. Thought if you got me used to a life with you then you'd make yourself a free whore right?" she asked a smirk on her lips.

"Say it one more time kid, just one more fucking time," he muttered as he kept at his shiv. His eyes were looking over at her as rubbed rock on metal a look of a predator on his face.

"You Want To Use Me As A Free Whore," she said slowly and carefully again.

Riddick flared with anger and jumped on top of her. He kissed her hard putting a hand on her chest not caring if she was hurting or not. If that's what she wanted to think so be it. While she was thinking it he might as well act like the true blue no good criminal she clearly believe him to be.

He'd done everything for the little brat and asked nothing in return. If he had asked for anything, even sex, it was in his right. How dare she sit there and accuse him of that. He'd saved her life two times. He won't do that for a whore no matter how good she was in bed, especially not for a no breasted teenage whore that loved to talk back. He don't everything he could. Gotten her into a good flight school, got her clothing, made sure she was feed and kept her safe to the best of his ability. Damn ungrateful spoiled brat deserved this.

He went to kissing her harder pushing his hips to hers when he heard sobs. He kissed her again and tasted tears. He couldn't do this. Why couldn't he do this? He backed up looking down at her.

"Why you say shit like that Jack?" Riddick asked knowing that she had know that would piss him off to this level. She sniffled and he took his hands away and sat up a bit.

"It hurts….Riddick…Hurts so bad. Gotta think about something else," she said crying.

She looked up at him and saw true colors in his eyes. A type of pity that came with a good amount of kindness. A small bit of it in the corner of his silver eyes. A passion that screamed out everything that he couldn't and won't say aloud yet felt. He did want to help her. God how could she have forgotten that so fast. She grabbed onto her _attacker's _shirt and cried into it.

Riddick sighed and put a hand on her head. He sat back down on the ground next to her shifting so her head was in his lap her hands still grabbing at his shirt. He cooed to her softly things that would make her feel better. He did wonder in the back of his mind why she was thinking of, from all the things in the world, about being his sex slave. He didn't want to ask. He just stroked her hair and calmed her until likely she passed out from the pain.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise


End file.
